Body and Soul OneShot
by Foxkong
Summary: My version of how Siegfried becomes Nightmare...


**Body and Soul**

_Our world holds many legends and secrets but there is one that is known by people all over this world, the tale of the demon sword Soul Edge. Many men have tried to find the sword but it seems all who look only meet the eye of the sword and their soul is eaten alive. For he who holds it shall be corrupted by its power taken over by body and soul._  
**:Anonymous**

The hustle and bustle of the small Italian village of Reno could be heard for miles, the townsfolk partied day and night, young and old everyone was having a good time. This tiny town was isolated from bigger villages on the boot shaped country. Little violence came with the territory as everyone was good with all the natives of the area. Being along also has dire consequences as the small town had never heard of the demonic blade called Soul Edge.

On a small cart driven by black stallions laid a man in the hay. A local farmer had found him on his way to the area and opted to give him a ride. One look at the man gave all a sense of honor. He wore light armor and chain mail the uniform of a knight. He hailed from the plains of Germania a place where it is said barbarians live. His long blonde hair was camouflaged against the yellow bristles of hay. His face was very pale, yet his green eyes which seemed beautiful lacked life. It was if the man was in a dream state, frozen there until he was set free.

I woke up, for a minute I had forgotten who I was but then a name popped into my head, my name was Siegfried Schtauffen, I was a knight or I use to be. My father had been killed a few weeks ago and I was alone in this world. The light from the sun was the only thing keeping me sane as all I saw was pitch black darkness. I winced a few times as I tried to open my eyes but as I did regretted every second of it, standing in front of me was my father but not the man I once called dad. He was covered in blood, his face white, his eyes drooping, and his clothes were ruffled. I struggled to even stare at him for a second, I didn't understand what was going on, my father was dead yet here he was staring me in the eyes.

"Here me out boy, I am not dead this is only a temporary state I can be brought back to life," the dead body flung those words at me yet they didn't penetrate my mind.  
"Father your alive," he cut me off as I was about to spill my guts to him  
"Do not be such an emotional man, for it is time for you to bring me back. Do you remember at the Spanish harbor of Madrid what you did there?" my father spoke to me with such passion in his voice I wanted to blurt out what I did, like it was such a big accomplishment.

I started reminiscing what had happened on my last journey I told my father everything that came to mind. "Well I searched for a legendary sword called Soul Edge and in the area known as Spain one day I found the wielder of that weapon. It was a pirate, he was dead it looked like someone had already gotten to him. My luck seemed to at a high that day as it seemed the pirate's assailant did not take the blade. I reached for the sword but then a burst of fire came from the weapon. I jumped back, me Faust was in my right hand.  
A hellish creature was in front of me a flaming body covering the sword. A fierce battle enraged between us father. Oh you should have seen it; I fought harder then any battle before. At last the flames died out I quickly grabbed the hilt of he blade covered it with a cloth and equipped it on my back along with my Requiem. A few weeks later here I am today on my way to Reno," I ended my little tale waiting for my fathers sweet voice to once again fill my eardrums.

"You have done well you brought the sword back from Spain and now it is time for you to use it. Siegfried you must obey the sword do what's it ask you to do, for when you do I will be brought back to life," My father finished his statement I stood their with awe then in a blink of an eye he disappeared.

The darkness around me lifted revealing the same flames as before with the battle with the pirate. I was in a wasteland, flames surrounded me, but in the middle of this land was Soul Edge. I rushed over to the blade, I bowed on one knew and listened to its voice.  
"Souls……………………….. I need more souls……………………..kill…………….kill the people of this village………………for with souls………………..I will bring back your father" the sword finished what it had said.

I had listed intensely, I never knew so much death would be involved in this ordeal but its words were being repeated in my mind it was Soul edge's will it was my will.  
"I understand," that was all I could muster then everything faded again.

Siegfried woke up from his dream; he contemplated what he had just dreamed when all of a sudden a female appeared in front of him. She was what they called a loose woman someone who walked the street looking for men then they had a little fun, the man paid her then the woman went on to her next man. The knight jumped down from the cart, he thanked the farmer and started to walk forward but the woman caught him by the arm. She was Italian; to the German I guess he could call her pretty though in his eyes all women were the same. A bit of makeup on her face and a spray of some perfume made her smell pleasant but the warrior could see the dirt under her fingernails.

She started to trot along the streets dragging the knight by his hand. The town was full of such life, men walking down the streets, children playing with one another in front of their houses, woman sowing together a new shirt. It was a peaceful site, not a very common thing in Europe with all the mayhem that seemed to always erupt. Siegfried wanted to ask the woman to stop but something made him want to keep following her. They eventually stopped when they reached a back alley. No one was in sight, which was good for both of them. The Italian started to undress undoing her many straps and buckles of her garments she winked at the knight he just smiled casually as if he didn't even care.

"Kill her, kill, kill, killer her," the sword called to the knight as if it was giving him commands. The raspy voice of the sword was stuck in my head and before I knew it I had drawn my Faust from my belt. The female was still undressing, as I walked towards her blade in hand. She said something in Italian but I didn't care for I was fulfilling my duty. The now naked woman turned around and let out a small scream as I slashed at her neck. She was dead in a few seconds; I grabbed her lifeless body as it fell to the ground. I wanted to cry but not one tear came out because I enjoyed killing her. It felt good just to finish her off. I got up from the ground; I took a piece of her dress and wiped the blood off my weapon. All I can do was smile then I walked away from her body looking forward to the slaughter.

Since the town was isolated their was barely any outside connections and that was perfect to Siegfried, Through out the night he killed anyone who passed by, not even thinking for a second the more he killed the more joy he got out of it, he could feel Soul Edge feeding on their souls. Some tried to fight but were easily outmatched by the knight the sword had given him even more power. Some tried to run away from the town, but the demonic man was too quick and easily butchered them.

It didn't matter to the knight, man, woman or child, young or old he killed everyone in the town. Then just for the hell of it he burned all the houses, the flames licked away at the wood, the knight's laughter could be heard amidst the flames. As Siegfried prepared to leave the village something caught his eye, he walked into an armory where in the corner of the shop hen saw what he was looking for. Armor but not just any armor it was a rare colour called Azure. The killer took off his blood stained coverings and put on the Azure metal. It was a perfect fit; the sword seemed satisfied with it too.

As he walked out a small child was in front of the shop. His cheeks were a mix of tears and blood. The brown clothing he wore reeked of dried blood. He had a small blade in his hand, all Siegfried could do was laugh manically.  
"Go child to the next village and tell the people of the Azure knight who will come for them," the knight watched as the child ran as fast as he could away from him.

With Soul Edge in his hand nothing could stop Siegfried, the voices in is head called him a new name for he was now Nightmare.

_Our world holds many legends and secrets but there is one that is known by people all over this world, the tale of the demon sword Soul Edge. Many men have tried to find the sword but it seems all who look only meet the eye of the sword and their soul is eaten alive. For he who holds it shall be corrupted by its power taken over by body and soul._  
**:Anonymous**

_The once proud knight named Siegfried Schtauffen was now taken over by Soul Edge. He would go on a bloody rampage for months killing more and more people as the sword grew in power. The being known as Siegfried Schtauffen no longer existed for now in body and soul only Nightmare was in control._

**:Added after by Anonymous**


End file.
